


Lions and Tigers and Bears

by PTWL



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Texting, cop Olberic, early life crisis, looks like I'll have to do content for myself, mechanic Erhardt, they're all doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: "The life expectancy is at seventy-one and growing. It doesn’t make sense anymore to force teens who have barely developed their personality to take a life path but I can’t do anything about it."They wish they could though. Meanwhile they'll just have to do their best.





	Lions and Tigers and Bears

Therion slams his phone’s alarm off and makes a beeline for the kitchen as soon as he smells the freshly brewed coffee. Olberic must have just arrived.

“Shitty night shift?” He isn’t wrong and Therion makes a face when he realizes he didn’t wash his favorite mug last night.

Olberic has to be truly tired because he doesn’t even complain about his swearing. “At least it wasn’t a Saturday.” He keeps his voice low to avoid awakening Erhardt too, still asleep in their room. Therion often forgets to do so even though it has been nearly two years since he came back from prison. Why was he there to begin with? Nobody knows and those who do either stay quiet or lie saying he stole the Constitution, worked for foreign spies or some shit.

“I wish it was though.” He tries to keep quiet this time yet he’ll forget tomorrow too. Damn, his foster father should have told him beforehand back when it was just the two of them failing at social interactions. He doesn’t mind it much now.

“Have you thought about what I told you?” Olberic gives him an empty mug. Therion thanks him and yawns. Six in the morning shouldn’t be even real. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t understand what he says at first and stares at Olberic confused. Olberic just sighs as he reaches for his cereals. As patient as ever, he keeps his calm. “Have you thought about what you’ll do once the Summer break is over?” He seems truly worried and Therion isn’t ready to talk about it, even less at this hour.

Therion takes a sip of his coffee, avoiding eye-contact. “Ugh… Can we talk about this later? I’ve got to help at the store, unloading day, you know.”

“I can give you a ride.” He asks even if he knows his answer.

Therion shakes his head. “Don’t worry and go to sleep, old man.” He smirks as Olberic frowns at being called out on his age. “I’ll phone any of you if I need to be picked up.” He gives in just that but Olberic considers that a tiny victory.

 

He gets dressed and dodges yet another conversation about his future, off to work in retail. He hates past-Therion for thinking he could work on retail, with random people telling him their lives, suburban white moms throwing tantrums about expired coupons and elderly men disrespecting him for being twenty.

Both Olberic and Erhardt told him he didn't need to work right now for a minimum wage, they could take care of it. Olberic may have a high position in the police department and Erhardt may own a garage but that’s still a whole bunch of bills and employers to pay. And Therion refuses to stand aside uselessly. Not until he figures out what he wants, not ever. If that sounds too dramatic, as Alfyn tells him, he’ll blame Olberic for it. The man has no interior voice unless he actually focuses.

Maybe he should call Alfyn and ask him what on Earth he should answer his non-father with. He’d do it if he wasn’t completely sure that Alfyn would scold him for doing so. “You can’t really expect me or anyone to tell you what to do, can you?” He looked both infuriated and concerned and Therion hated it. No, he can’t call Alfyn now.

As he works, Therion tries to come up with an answer, knowing he won’t be able to put off topic much longer. He has some interests, sure thing, it’d be stupid to think he doesn’t like anything at all. However, he can’t picture himself committing to them his whole life or most of it. If he had better grades maybe he could try going to get a degree on something useful and go along with it but that’s not the case. He isn’t artsy either, nor talented in any kind of art. He’s skillful with his hands but little else and he lacks the motivation to try either way.

He’s deep in thought that morning so he fucks up a couple of times. He isn’t even halfway through his shift when he realizes he has picked his phone and was going to call Olberic to pick him up. Therion sighs and turns it off again. He’ll be done in a few more hours. He has done this many times this Summer, it shouldn’t be difficult.

 

Except it is. It’s a fucking nightmare. At least four different people have yelled at him today, a child got lost and thought he was playing hide and seek so they spent nearly half an hour looking for him, the truck with extra supplies got stuck in a jam and was late too, two of his coworkers called in sick so he was stuck there with _extra_ work. Once his shift finally ends, he goes to the changing room to get the sweaty uniform off of him and check his phone.

_Grumps: I’m sorry, can’t pick you up. Erhardtll go for you. Sorrt_

Ugh… Therion texts back:

_You’ve a typo_

That’s bad. Not good at all if a cop has extra work. Well, he has once more day to think about his answer. He picks his backpack and gets out of the store. Erhardt is sitting on his bike, helmet on his lap, reaching for a tiny box in his jacket to roll a cigarette when Therion clears his throat.

“Thought you’d given it up.”

Erhardt stands and leaves the box in his pocket. “Your father gave it up, not me.” He tosses Therion another helmet. Therion is too tired to complain about anyone saying Olberic is his father and Erhardt knows him well enough to notice. “Want me to take you home?”

Therion looks at his helmet for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. “It’s fine, let’s go.” He doesn’t feel like buying takeout now at home alone and there’s always pre-cooked food at the garage. And cans, many cans. Luckily he’ll never have to taste Erhardt’s cooking again. “Who’s at the garage?” He gets the helmet on and waits for Erhardt to make room for him at his back.

“Gaston and a few of his boys. Gustav has been busy lately.”

That’s fine. He doesn’t trust Gustav and strangely Gaston is much more of an honest person, a simple man. Erhardt gets his helmet on and sits, followed shortly by Therion. He’s not yet used to riding a bike but Erhardt is a careful driver and Therion can’t deny the caferacer is fucking beautiful, Erhardt truly pampers it, it’s kind of funny. He holds on to him and looks at the sidewalk distractedly. They get into the garage after a short trip and Erhardt parks his bike carefully.

“Hey, boss!” Gaston greets him cheerfully. He’s surprised when he sees Therion there but the bulky man smiles wide and claps his back loudly. “How are you, lad?”

Therion hisses at the blow and hums. “Therion, get comfortable. I’ll be back soon.” Gaston tells him proudly how he fixed the microwave and goes back to work. That’s the best thing about the garage: when everyone is minding their own business with their headphones on. That and laughing at Erhardt wearing an overall and a bun. “Oh, shut up.” He doesn’t look annoyed and just puts one of his earbuds in.

He tries texting Alfyn for a while but there’s no point, he should be working right now at that restaurant. He just sits there and closes his eyes listening to some classical metal until his stomach growls like a crawling beast. He stretches and barely catches Erhardt asking him for a beer from under a car. He microwaves some rice and looks around for something else. He shouldn’t be surprised when he finds there are mostly cans of food. He picks up some canned peaches, his rice and two bottles of beer.

Erhardt has dismissed most of his employees for lunch and is making some calls. The old-ass jeep Gaston was working on is ready to go. It kind of looks familiar. When he hangs up and turns around, he looks pretty tired. “Is there more rice?” Therion hums and he’s off again. He hears Erhardt talking to his fath- to Olberic on the phone. He comes back a few minutes later, carrying his rice and more peaches. He looks at the two bottles. “Are you sure?” He asks, teasing Therion before opening both bottles.

They both eat in silence for a while. “What’s going on?” Therion asks, tactlessly. “Olberic.” Erhardt opens his eyes and then looks down at his rice again, clearly not happy about it.

“He’s working on some case, shady stuff he has to deal with. He says he’s getting closer than ever but can’t tell a word yet.” For someone so privy, he sure gets annoyed when his partner can’t share his worries. “He’ll get home late tonight too. Told me that we shouldn’t wait for him”. It sounds like he’ll wait for him either way.

Therion frowns and takes a sip… It may be too bitter for him but he won’t say it. “Do you think he’ll tell us about the case once it’s over?” Some of them are sort of interesting.

Erhardt shakes his head. “Looks like this is quite an unusual situation.” For a former cop to say so… Therion feels kind of uneasy. “Hey, you look tired, everything fine?” He leaves his fork down for a second and Therion takes another sip.

Therion frowns and sighs tiredly. “I think working in retail is its own warning.”

“We told you you didn’t have to start working now.” He doesn’t look angry. Sometimes Therion wishes they got angry at him, he’d know how to react then. “Do you want to quit it?” He’s as subtle as a walrus…

“No!” He raises his voice, annoyed. Yet he feels it’s too much for him. His breath is shaky. “I mean...I want to.” But what else would he do then?

Erhardt stays quiet for a minute or so. “Your father doesn’t want to pressure you, he’s just worried about you and doesn’t want you to make a hasty decision. I mean… The life expectancy is at seventy-one and growing. It doesn’t make sense anymore to force teens who have barely developed their personality to take a life path but I can’t do anything about it.” He takes a long sip, downing half of his bottle. “If you need to talk, we’re here to help you, your father and I. We may not know how to do it but we can certainly try.”

He stares in silence as Erhardt gives him a half-hearted smile and keeps eating. He wants to tell him something stupid and rude, like pointing out that is the longest thing he has ever heard him say. He can’t bring himself to do so. Instead he whispers quietly: “Thanks.”

They eat peacefully until Erhardt is over with his rice and opens a can of peaches and fucking starts to devour them like he has gone wild. He even drinks the sugar syrup straight from the can as Therion stares, mouth open wide in disbelief.

When he’s rational enough to try talking again, Therion yells. “What the hell was that, dude?! That’s the grossest thing I’ve ever seen you do and I’ve seen you kissing dad!” He looks mortified when he realizes what he has just said.

Erhardt is oh-so-pleased with himself, smiling so full of himself. He has heard Therion loud and clear. “And you can’t stop me, you have no power over me.” He stares right through Therion serious as one can be until he cracks his facade in laughter.

“That wasn’t funny! It’s disgusting!”

 

Once they get home, Therion asks Erhardt if they could call for delivery later, not just becausehe’s in the mood for it but he also doesn’t feel like eating any of the chemical weapons Erhardt could grow if let alone in the kitchen or making some shitty pasta himself. He really should ask Olberic to teach him how to cook some real food.

He gets into Olberic’s room and looks in his wardrobe until he finds a shirt that looks comfy enough. When he turns around, Erhardt is staring at him unimpressed. He just got out of the shower so he doesn’t stink of oil and sweat anymore. “Toss me the gray one.” He tells Therion without skipping a beat and catches the huge shirt. They won’t talk about this.

He goes back to his room and looks around for his headphones. Alfyn has answered him. He’s complaining about a couple of rude customers they, Zeph and him, have had at the restaurant they work at part time. He doesn’t know how they make it. They both grew out of the system and are studying medicine while providing for Nina, Zeph’s little sister. Sure, they receive a monthly grant, still it’s way too much to care about at the tender age of twenty-one. Therion lets him vent for a while longer, he needs it.

_Sunny: how was your day?_

_Ber wants to talk about serious stuff_

_anyway listen, I saw goldilocks doing the grossest thing ever_

_Sunny: uugghh don’t think I need to know then…_

_listen here, he ate a whole can of peaches_

_Sunny: well… the guy can be hungry as anyone else…_

_then he drank straight from the can_

_absolutely barbaric_

_Sunny: why_

_Sunny: wht he even tnkng_

_hey, bitch, write beter_

_better*_

They bicker playfully for a while until Alfyn tells him he’s going to tell Nina it’s her bedtime.

_Have fun with your sweetheart_

_Sunny: have fun with your parents_

_imma block you_

He doesn’t block him after all but still can’t understand why Alfyn hasn’t told Zeph a word of how much he loves him and anything sappy like that when they’ve been living together for years and rising a child together. It’s so obvious to anyone else. He gets out of his room and knocks on his par- ugh, fuck Alfyn, the other room.

“I’m decent.” Therion gets in and barely looks at the screen of his laptop, mostly paperwork and legal stuff. “Want me to order now?” It’s later than he thought. Looks like Erhardt wasn’t paying attention to the time either. He frowns a little and Therion can see some tiny wrinkles around his eyes, he often forgets he’s as old as Olberic.

“What do you want?” He asks from the door awkwardly.

“You like pineapple, right? Let’s get pineapple pizza.” Therion is going to say Olberic hates it, but he barely opens his mouth when Erhardt speaks. “Half pineapple and half kebab.”

Therion keeps quiet for a few seconds. “Beef kebab.” He nods.

“Deal then.” Erhardt reaches for his phone and makes the call. Therion goes back to minding his own business for forty minutes more.

 

Each sits at one end of the sofa and while they eat, Erhardt points out the obvious plot-holes and legal mistakes on a cop series that neither of them are truly paying attention to. Therion sits with his knees nearly touching his chest.

“I mean, none would watch the show if most of the screen time was the protags waiting on a line for some stupid permit.” Still, Erhardt has a point about the whole weapon carrying thing.

They eat most of the pineapple half before they both grow tired of the romantic subplot shoe-horned right into every single chapter. Therion changes channel right before an uncomfortable and boring sex scene.

“Have you thought about quitting retail?” Erhardt asks out of the blue, he can’t sit straight either. He nibbles a piece of pineapple and Therion wonders if he would eat canned pineapple too like the savage he is.

“Yeah. Maybe next Monday or once this week ends. I don’t think I can carry on, not like this.” Though he feels a chill on his spine when he thinks about telling his manager he’s leaving.

They look at the TV in silence for a few minutes, nothing interesting on the news until there’s a short article on some dangerous criminal organizations. It’s old and focused on another town but he watches as Erhardt puts his piece of pizza down and picks up his phone quietly to text Olberic. He’s into something big, that’s the only thing he knows. He’s worried too but he doesn’t check his texts every five minutes.

“Gods, he’ll be fine! Just calm down…” He mutters, looking anywhere else. He doesn’t need to see him blinking in surprise. Then he hears a soft thud. “He’ll be back much earlier than the hour I get to sleep.”

“That isn’t hard.” Therion frowns at that but lets him be as he sounds way calmer. They go back to eating.

Once they’re over, Erhardt tells him he’ll clear off when Olberic arrives.

“This friend of yours said she wanted to learn how to drive.” Therion just looks confused. “You know, the shorty.”

Therion grins smugly. “You aren’t the most suitable person to call anyone short.” They exchange looks, without even blinking. “Yeah, Tressa.” He surrenders. “What’s with her?”

“Since your father is busy, maybe I could teach her myself after I close the garage.”

Therion looks at him as if he had just grown a second head. “Are you sure about that? Do you have life insurance?” He doesn’t laugh. Well, maybe it wasn’t as funny as he thought. “Jokes aside… You can’t use Olberic’s jeep, she’s too short.”

Erhardt snorts and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. There’s an old car at the garage we barely use now, used to be a replacement.”

“For free?” There had to be a trick somewhere.

“Of course not.” He answers shortly. “She’ll have to pay for the gas.” Still, it’s cheaper than it usually is.

Since she’ll be attending college here, far from home, her parents won’t be able to teach her. Actually, it’s Alfyn who knows her, not him. Alfyn has told him she’s quite…resourceful for her age.

“I’ll ask her tomorrow.” He’ll certainly try. Therion doesn’t have to ask Erhardt if he plans to wait for Olberic, he’s stubborn as one can be. “See you.”

Erhardt stops him just in time. “Therion, if you need help writing your resignation letter, I could send you some examples.”

Therion frowns. “Why do you have that…?”

“I’m a freelancer. Have to be ready for anything.” The guy sure knows his way around legal stuff.

 

Erhardt wakes up at the sound of the main door opening. He stretches lazily as Olberic stares in disbelief. He closes the door behind him and tries to avoid making any sound until he’s close enough to whisper and being heard.

“Did you even listen to me?” He sits right beside his partner and looks unembarrassed at his own shirt.

Erhardt pulls his legs up to meet his chest and sits. “I did but you forgot I do what I want.”

Olberic leans down for a short kiss and frowns in distaste. “Pineapple…” He’s closes his eyes and shakes his head. “At least you both were considerate enough to order something for me too.”

He laughs at him softly, half-asleep. Leans his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes as he eats. “Why do you hate it so much?”

“It doesn’t belong there. It’s not its rightful place.” He states completely serious.

“That’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard you say.” He isn’t entirely wrong. Erhardt is hesitant at first but gathers the courage to ask. “How are you? Is it going as planned?”

“I’m fine. We are…” He tries to rephrase it. “It’s more complicated than we thought but we’re making progress.” Olberic has told him the basics, which is far more than he should know. Old habits die hard. “When this girl, Primrose, told us about her case, about her father, I knew we had to do something.” Erhardt looks up to him. Olberic’s hair might be graying with age and stress but gaze focused as it is, bags under his eyes and voice quiet with selfless intent, he’s far more beautiful than anything Erhardt has ever seen. “We’ll make it. For her.”

Erhardt stays quiet until he gets up, cracking his joints loudly. Hands on his hips, he looks down at Olberic. “You should take better care of yourself. You’re worrying all of us.” That is true. Probably even that girl, Primrose, knows Olberic is overdoing himself. “Go to sleep. I’ll clean up.” He reaches for his jacket and picks up the tiny metal box.

“Where are you going?” He thinks he already knows the answer but asks either way. Looks like Erhardt isn’t the only one who does whatever he wants.

“Out, to have a smoke.” Erhardt gets to the balcony and closes the door after him, not to bother Olberic. He hasn’t had one since this morning. He’s rolling a cigarette when Olberic comes after him. Erhardt looks at him amused as he reaches for the box on the table and rolls another cigarette with shaking fingers, unsure of what he’s doing, as if it was his first time.

Olberic looks down at Erhardt, pleading him. He leans down as Erhardt reaches up, tip toeing, to make the ends of their cigarettes barely touch. Erhardt reaches for his lighter and makes a feint when lighting it, stealing Olberic’s and snapping it in half with his fingers as he lights his own cigarette.

“You aren’t falling back.” He glances at him briefly and then leans on the rail. He feels Olberic shift his weight and, soon after, his arms pulling his back closer to his chest. “Bad enough I’m fucking up my lungs. Yours are...redeemable.”

Olberic leans his forehead atop of Erhardt’s head, eyes closed and breath even. “I’m sorry. I’m feeling restless lately.” That is no secret.

“I know.” They stay like that for a while longer, even as Erhardt talks. “Therion is leaving retail by the end of the week. I only wish I didn’t influence his decision in any way.” He sighs as Olberic tightens his embrace, hands way too warm for comfort on Erhardt’s sides.

“Nonsense. Of course you influence him. You see each other every day, it would worry me way more if you didn’t talk at all.” He mutters into Erhardt’s hair.

“Olberic, don’t eat my hair, please.” He shakes his head in embarrassment and sighs. “I don’t know. I never know what to tell him, how to help him or if he needs help at all.” It’s so frustrating, being so clueless.

“Neither do I.” It comes out as nearly a whisper.

“Liar. You have a way with words.” Or at least he could be a talented actor.

Olberic knows Erhardt and him are stubborn men by nature. “It may be so, but you both have much more in common.”

Erhardt rolls his eyes in disbelief even if Olberic can’t see it. “For example…” He goes right through it, unaware of Olberic’s trap.

Olberic smirks, a weird sign of mischief from him. “Well, you both like the idea of going deaf before the age of fifty because of overusing headphones with loud metal.” Erhardt is ready to complain but Olberic doesn’t stop there. “You both can sit at each end of the sofa without speaking a word for hour.”

“I thought you were talking about striking a conversation…”

Olberic pays him no mind at all. “You also share tastes on my shirts.” Fuck. He didn’t even need to see Therion to know. Erhardt whispers softly ‘How?’. “Call it intuition. You know…” And Erhardt thinks that voice sounds too dangerous so close to his ear. “I could pester you forever.” But he won’t because he’s a fucking nice person, actually a great human being.

“I owe you one.”

“And your…preference in pizza is questionable.”

Erhardt sighs, tired. “The other half was kebab.” He doesn’t know how to react, not when Olberic is comparing him to his foster child.

Olberic stays quiet for a bit longer. “I know this and I love you both.” He loosens his grip and rests his hands on Erhardt’s hips. “He’s also letting his hair grow longer.” At times, Olberic thinks it’s getting somehow wavy, curlier too.

“We may have similar tastes but that doesn’t mean we get along.” Just like one can’t even stand their own company at times. He puts out the cigarette in the rail.

Olberic could tell him he’s a liar but they are far too tired to care. “Therion appreciates your opinion and listens closely to whatever you say.”

He doesn’t resist when Erhardt pushes him back carefully. “Come on.” He takes his wrist in his hand. “You have to rest.” He doesn’t mind Olberic’s mild complaining. He has to rest too but someone has to clear the table.

When he’s finished, Olberic is already asleep, snoring softly and Therion’s light is still on from what he can see. Tomorrow’s problems are for tomorrow’s him.

 

“Did you tell Tressa to come to the garage?” Today they have some fucking good, real food for once. Olberic made some stew for them and he feels like nearly crying. There are some fresh peaches too and Therion looks at him amused. Erhardt knows he’ll use that information as blackmail material.

“Yeah, yeah. She’ll get here by six.” Therion is just so happy, chewing on a piece of meat.

“Are you coming with us?” The carrots… They are too good, too good.

Therion drops his spoon right there. “I’m not going in any car Tressa is driving, ever.” He looks almost scared.

Erhardt smirks. “You’re so mean…” He’ll be there to help her out too. Erhardt explains to him where he is going to take her. He’s already done, eating a peach peacefully, satisfied, when a wild thought goes through the back of his mind. Therion would yell at him… Still he has to try. “Hey, listen.” He tries not to sound too grave.

Therion looks up from his dish and leaves his spoon aside. Looks like he’s caught his attention now.

Erhardt breathes slowly before talking. “Don’t get mad at me but I just thought that,” ugh, he’s doing horribly. “maybe…”

“Take it easy. Whenever you’re ready.” He’s teasing him but Erhardt takes his time to phrase what he’s saying in his mind.

“Okay.” He sighs and looks at Therion, focused. “I know you want to help and since you’re leaving retail, you’re going to have more spare time.” Therion frowns but doesn’t interrupt him. “You’re good with your hands. Have you thought about trying anything new?” Here it comes. “You spend lots of time here at the garage. Maybe you could learn the basics and, if you like it, I could…well, I could hire you.” He takes a sip from his beer before carrying on. “I know you don’t want to owe us anything at all, you’ve made it clear but… Gustav is leaving soon too and we’re going to need some help. I don’t want to pressure you either, I just thought you could try it out.”

Therion stares at him, dumbfounded, mouth open and without blinking. Once Erhardt goes quiet again, he looks down to his food once more, not finding his words. He tries again. “You better not be joking.” He pouts for a second. “I…will think about it. Just don’t baby me, okay? I don’t want to owe you shit.” This time, Therion frowns and blows a lock of hair from his face, sulking just a bit.

Olberic would laugh at them both if he could see them, tell them how much alike they are and embarrass them both. Erhardt smiles lightly. “Oh, you thought I would go easy on you because I’m practically married to your father? So cute. In fact, I could be even harsher with you.” He narrows his eyes and Therion answers at the provocation.

“We’ll see.”

 

Erhardt clears up his dish, definitely not daydreaming about how little their lives would change were they to marry, only some more paperwork. The most significant change would be annoying Therion and the uncontrollable urge to say ‘my husband’ at least twice in every sentence.

Therion follows him to the tiny kitchen and washes his dish too. His expression grave and sort of worried, mouth closed tight. He speaks after a long while. “Do you think I’ll find something one day?”

Now it’s Erhardt’s turn to be stuck there. He tries to loosen up and speaks without really thinking about it. “Some people don’t need to have a big dream, most people don’t. You will find something that fulfills you or maybe you won’t. But that’s hardly the point. As long as you’re healthy and happy, that’s usually enough, it means it suits you.”

Therion is smirking, he looks a bit more relaxed now. “You got deep there.” Erhardt pokes Therion’s forehead softly.

“Don’t get sassy with me, kid.”

He thinks about himself when he was Therion’s age. He would fuck up so badly, he did fuck up. Maybe he should have done something, but as Olberic says, it’s too late for that, there’s no way to turn back time. Still, he made it. They went a long way. Therion may struggle from time to time, he may fuck up and start anew, but Gods above, if he made it, Therion is going to do just fine. No, he won’t do just fine. He feels with a tinge of pride, and he understands Olberic too much for comfort, as he thinks he’ll do fucking great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while. It's been really fun playing with their dinamics. I should thank @wintershiny on tumblr for being such a nice beta. I wouldn't have made it without your help.
> 
> Tittle is from "Lions and Tigers and Bears" from Trodrick Hall's Straight Outta Oz album. Olberic and Erhardt would actually fight bear underwater for Therion and I just love fluff too much.


End file.
